


Bickering

by PontiusHermes



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Arguing, Caring, Common Cold, Compared to Old Married Couple, Gen, Gentle arguing, Illness, Police, Short, Sickfic, Sickness, Sweet, frienship, non-romantic, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotte is arguing with Dieter that Dieter shouldn't be at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bickering

Hotte had badgered him all the way in from the carpark.

'But if you're sick, Dieter, you shouldn't _be_ at work!' he exclaimed, pursuing him into the main room at the police station.

'Hotte, really, I'm fine,' Dieter told him repeatedly, between sneezes. 'Don't worry about me. It's only a cold.'

Their colleagues exchanged wry smiles. The two of them were always bickering affectionately. They'd long since realised that they had never seen a real argument between the partners, even though there was little they didn't argue about. It was just their habit, it appeared. A long-standing habit.

'Look at you!' Hotte insisted loudly. 'Sneezing everywhere… make everyone sick…'

' _Hotte._ ' Dieter turned and caught the other man by his shoulders. 'I promise you, I'm _fine_.' Hotte glared at him.

'How many years married, again?' yelled someone amusedly.

'Hmm,' mused Hotte, pretending to consider, 'anger' forgotten. He smiled at Dieter. 'How many years is it again, dear?'

Dieter sneezed and sighed dejectedly. 'I've forgotten,' he murmured tiredly. 'Sorry.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D
> 
> Pontius


End file.
